<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I knew you in a past life💖 by brain_curry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838941">I knew you in a past life💖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry'>brain_curry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Meet Cute AUs fanart🥰</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I knew you in a past life💖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been thinking of these AUs but since i cant write to save my life i present you with these💦</p><p>Joe and Nicky are both university professors, one day he passed Joe's classroom and fell hard.<br/>Nicky woos him with pastries and homemade boxed lunch while Joe secretly draws Nicky in his many sketchbook lol.<br/><br/>The gangster and the boxer AU, much inspired by their (serving) looks in movie Wolf (2013) and Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot (2015)🥰<br/>Maybe Nicky hires Joe as his bodyguard or to win bets or somethingXD</p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧ 🖤 ✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧ 🖤 ✧✧✧</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find more of my art in twitter : @akira_atsushi 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>